Love Become's The Rose
by Severus's Daughter
Summary: Hades is heartbroken when he finds out his beloved was murdered. He find's out who murdered her and pilot's his reavage. One day the murder's daughter comes to the House Of Mouse and he get's her to his underworld. Now Hades has a problem will he marry her or kill her? Find out's what happens to the girl.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Past

Long time ago before this all happened Hades was in love with a women named Scarlett Marie Black. But she didn't love him she loved Severus. Hades heart was broken and he swore to hisslef that he would never love again.

It had only been a month he hadn't heard from Scarlett in a long time maybe she was really happy. But he heard from Scar that Scar had murdered Scarlett because he wanted her power after all she was a witch.

Hades was mad he told himself he would never forgive Scar for killing her and he also said that anyone related to Scar would die a painful death.

Hades slowly began to shut out everyone he loved and who he hated. Zeus his brother tried to help him but Hades didn't want help he wanted reavage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Raven

It had been Eighteen years since Scarlett had been murdered by Scar Lion. Hades never forgave Scar and never will.

One day he went to the House of mouse it was Halloween. Jafar, Hook, Sliver, Shan-Yu, Frollo, Gaston, Thrax, Shere-khan, Prince John, Sheriff of Nottingham, Facilier, The horned King, Radcliffe and Ratigan were all there.

Hades sat alone this time he didn't want to be around anyone. Then he saw a young lady she had snow white skin, black curly hair and Jade eyes.

He knew it couldn't be Snow white because she has brown eyes and straight black hair. She sit across from him and smiles.

" Hi my name is Raven." Raven said with a smile and he groans

" Hades lord of the dead." Hades said as Raven smiled again and she cleared her throat

" My friend told me you wanted to kill off Scar and anyone related to him." Raven said nervous and Hades was surprised

" Look Raven I don't need any help besides am not killing Mufasa, Nala, Simba, Kara or Kovu I like them but I will kill Zia, Nuka and Vintina." Hades said as Raven sighed and she sifted

" You meant want to add me to that list because am Scar's daughter." Raven said as Hades was shocked and Grabbed her

"You are mine now." Hades said as Raven looked shocked and he got out of there with her

He got to the underworld and he threw he to the ground laughing. His dog Hellgar growled at her and she was worried.

" Hellgar save that for later right now she is our guest, Raven you shouldn't have told me who you were." Hades said evilly and Raven gulped

" I am not scared I just didn't want you to kill my uncle and if I can save any of my family members I will but I will not save Scar." Raven said as Hades looked at her and she sighed

" You wouldn't save your father." Hades said as Raven looked at him and she scowled

" I don't call him father I call him Scar I was raised by my uncle Mufasa." Raven said as he grabbed her arm and she sighed

" Your still my prisoner and you will stay here." Hades said lending her to a room and she went in as he closed plus locked the door

The next day Pain and Panic went inside her room to wake her up. They saw how beautiful the dark light was on her and they smiled.

" Miss. It's time to wake up." Pain said as her eyes flattered open to revel beautiful green jade eyes and they sighed deeply

" Moring." Raven said with a smile and getting up

She was in skull pants and a pink tank top. Raven walked down the stairs and Hades was in his throne room. Hellgar was on his lap and Hades petting him.

" Good moring." Raven said as Hades looked up and was shocked she was in skull pants

" Moring." Hades said trying to keep his voice normal and Hades rubbed his hand from Hellgar's neck, down his back, and stopped at his rump. He moved his hand at Hellgar's neck and began the cycle again

Raven smiled and Hades smiled a little.

Over the next few days Raven and Hades grew closer. Hellgar liked Raven very much and they played together.

She started liking Hades and Hades began to love her. One day Raven was in her nightgown dancing Hades came in there and danced with her.

Hades smiled as they danced, Raven laughed as he dipped her and he lifted her up.

"Hades you're a wonderful dancer." Raven said as Hades grinned and he kissed her lips

Raven was shocked but then she got into the kiss. Hades and her parted she smiled brightly. Hades knew he would never let her go.

Raven and Hades walked to the dinner room they had dinner. Hades give her a kiss on the lips and a red rose before she went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Love in the underworld

Hades woke up and he went to Raven's room. She looked beautiful sleeping he tip toed went to her side and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered opened and he smiled.

" Good moring beautiful." Hades said as she blushed and they shared a kiss

" Moring Hades." Raven said as he picked her up and carried her to the living room

Hades got her on the sofa and he bend down on one knee. Raven smiled as he showed her a ring and he sighed.

" Raven being with you I feel like my heart will burst open or fly away. I love you so I confess it in three simple beautiful words. How can I love you s much you ask? Number 1: Am glad god gave me you you're the best girl ever. Number 2: You make me smile and laugh when am sad or depressed. Number 3: You're my heart, soul and my one and only love. Number 4: I never felt this way before and I hope it gets stronger. Number 5: Each day I love you more and more. Number 6: My heart flutters when I see you and when we kiss I see sparks and I feel breathless. Number 7: If the sun goes down and away I'll never know cause your all the sun I need. And finally Number 8: My love, My Raven of the night you brought me back to life and I will always love you, Will you marry me?" Hades said as she smiled and hugged him

" I will marry you." Raven said as they kissed and Hades kissed her back

Hades parted from her lips and he gently embraced her. He put his hand on cheek and he rubbed her cheek.

" I love you Raven." Hades said as Raven blushed and she smiled at him

Hades gently smiled and he grabbed her waist. Raven laughed as he dipped her and kissed her lips.

" I love you and I never thought I would so I will show you how much I love you." Hades said picking her up and carrying her to his room

She saw Hades's bed. Hades bed was coved with black cover's and black pillow's they had skull pendent's one on the bed fame the other on the bottom of the cover.

He moved forwards, causing her to go backwards; they fell back onto his bed. They didn't break the kiss though; they continued it, and it deepened. He poked at her lips with his tongue. When she opened them, his tongue moved in, moving around inside of her mouth and wrapping itself around her tongue. As they kissed, she moved her hands down to his chest, fiddling with his skull pin until she removed it, and pulled his chiton. His hands moved down and gripped the bottom edge of her dress in his fingers.

An hour Later, Hades was running his fingers through her Black hair.

"Hmmm." He nodded; he bent his head down and kissed her head

"I love you." Raven said kissing his lips and he smiled

"I love you to my beautiful Raven." Hades said as he kissed her forehead and they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Next moring Hades got up and he looked at the bed. Raven was still asleep he smiled and kissed her head. He went to his throne room and Zeus came with Poseidon.

" I heard your getting married who is our future sister in law." Zeus said as Hades sighed and Poseidon

"Her name is Raven Zeus she's a mortal but I want to marry her no matter want." Hades said as Zeus nodded and left with Poseidon

Raven came in there and sat on his lap. Pain and Panic came in. They saw Hades was busy so they left very quickly.

"And we're…_alone._" She whispered.

"Hmmm." Hades hummed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I like the sound of that. her hands so they were on the back of Hades' neck.

"Quit stallin', I've been waitin' fer this." Hades teased; he took Raven's face in his hands and pressed his full, blue lips against her bight red ones.

Raven didn't do anything out of shock; the next moment, she was kissing him back. Her hands moved up his neck and into his blue flames. Surprisingly, they didn't burn her; instead, they felt extremely warm. Said flames spread across the fiery god's shoulders as the two continued to kiss.

Hades' thumbs stroked Raven's cheeks; his long fingers ran through her curly, Black hair. He had been waiting for this ever since he first saw Raven. Now, he and her were getting married, and they were sitting in his throne, kissing, with no distractions.

The nexted day at Olympics Raven walked down the aisle way, past seats with Charon, Hades' foster mother Nyx, Meg, who was persuaded by Hercules to attend the wedding, and Hercules himself; Cerberus was in the back. Also, in water bowls courtesy of Poseidon. Everybody was there from the villains to the villness from the hero's to the heroine's. Raven smiled down at Hellgar, who was leading her down the aisle way. The demon dog looked so cute! He had a black dog-styled tuxedo with a skull pendant on the breast pocket Raven had tried to put flowers around his neck, but he scratched them off; then he sneezed and blew fire on them.

Raven looked down at herself and smiled.

She was wearing a black wedding dress with a skull embroidered on the corset; her veil was like spider webs across her face. She worried about how she would look in black, but both her father and Hades assured her she looked beautiful. She clutched a bouquet of black roses in her hands.

Soon, Raven and Hellgar were at the podium, where Hades, and his foster father, Erebus, waited; Erebus volunteered to wed his foster son and Raven. Hades wasn't in his usual dark gray chiton; today he was in a black and dark gray tuxedo with a skull pendant. Skull pendants seemed to be quite fashionable in the Underworld.

Raven stopped next to Hades; Hellgar sat on the right side of his master. The demon dog didn't have his own missus, so he was still a bachelor.

Raven couldn't help but feel excited; she had always dreamed of a perfect wedding. She dreamed it would be Hades now her dream is coming true. "Do you, Hades, take Raven Lion, to be your lawful wedded wife as long as you both exist?" Erebus asked, interrupting Raven's thoughts.

"I do." Hades nodded; he snuck a peek at Raven, out of the corner of his eye.

"And do you, Raven, ," Erebus turned to Raven, "Take Hades, to be your lawful wedded husband as long as you both exist?" Erebus said smiling and she smiled

"I do." Raven nodded, smiling.

There was a scuttling behind Hades and Raven; Pain and Panic were trotting down the aisle way. Each imp was holding a Gold ring one had Hades's birthstone the other Raven's birthstone.

Pain handed his ring to Hades, who slipped it onto Raven's left ring finger. Panic gave Raven her ring; the human placed the ring onto Hades' left finger.

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you, husband and wife; Lord and Lady of the Underworld." Erebus turned to his foster son. "You may kiss the bride."

"Don't mind if I do." Hades grinned; he grabbed Raven, by the waist, dipped her backwards, and passionately kissed her. Behind them, everyone stood and applauded loudly.

After Hades released his newly wedded wife, Raven whispered, "Whoa." A small puff of smoke floated off her lips.

Later, she positioned herself so her back was facing the audience, preparing to throw her bouquet. Everybody positioned themselves to catch the flowers.

Raven leaned forward; then she straightened up, throwing the bouquet behind her at the same time. Everybody reached up for the flowers; they passed their hands and landed in Meg's arms. Meg looked down at the bouquet in surprise, then at Hercules.

"Whatta ya say, Meg?" The young hero grinned.

"What do you _think_, Wonder Boy?" Meg wrapped her arms around Hercules' neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Raven stood on the black chariot; she looked over the edge at her new family, who were waving. Raven blew kisses and waved back. Hellgar walked up to her right side and smiled. Raven looked down at him and smiled back; she laid her hand on his head and kissed his nose.

"What're you kissin' the dog fer?" Hades, who was climbing in the chariot, asked. "How 'bout a little sugar fer yer new husband?"

Raven stood up straight and giggled.

Hades went up to Raven from behind. "Seriously, baby." He placed his hands on 'Raven's waist and moved them up and down.

"Hades, please." Raven snickered and shook her head

"Why don't ya just shuddup, and gimmie a kiss?" Hades grinned.

Raven rolled her eyes, but turned and placed her hands on Hades' chest; the Lord of the Underworld placed his hands on his wife's back just above her hips. Raven leaned up; Hades' head moved down. Their lips met halfway.

Hellgar shook his head amused. He went to the front and seized the griffin's reins in his teeth. It was a good thing his master taught him to drive the chariot; since Hades was preoccupied, it would come in handy now.

Hellgar jerked the reins back; the griffin spread its wings and leapt into the air.

After a few minutes, Hades and Raven parted; Hades turned and took the reins out of Hellgar's mouth. "Thanks buddy." He whispered.

Hellgar nodded.

Raven came up and stood at Hades' right side; she leaned on his shoulder and sighed happily. "Never thought I'd get this happy Beginning."

"Neither did I, Raven." Hades smiled, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist. "Neither did I.

Then they kissed soon they got home Hades sat on his throne and made another throne appear next to him. Raven sat next to him and Smiled.

" Hades I love you so much." Raven said as Hades smiled and he picked her up then sat her on his lap

" I love you to." Hades said as Raven giggled and Hades rubbed his nose on her nose

Hades carried her to the bedroom and they fell sleep next to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

The next moring Raven got up and threw up in the bathroom. Hades woke up he went inside the bathroom and found his wife throwing up and he picked her up. He got her in the bed and he kissed her forehead.

" I love you and I will be here when Pain comes with Hermes the doctor/massager." Hades said as smiled and Hermes came in

" Well she's just fine the baby's fine to." Hermes said as Hades smiled and Raven smiled to

" Am pregnant wow." Raven smiled and Hades kissed her

" Were going to have a child that's wonderful." Hades said rubbing her flat stomach and she smiled

" Bye Hades." Hermes said as Raven and Hades looked at each other

They shared a kiss and Hades got in the bed with her. He cuddled her and stayed by her side.

Hades got up to get her some soup and he brought it to her. Hades went to bed with his wife and she kissed him as he got in the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The next moring Raven got up and Hades was next to her. She smiled at her husband, He looked clam sleeping she kissed his forehead. Hades woke up and smiled at her and he got up. Raven got out of the bed and Hades got her to the living room where there thrones where.

" Raven when our child is born I will nature and care for you two for as long as you shall live." Hades said as Raven blushed and he sat on his throne

" Hades I love you." Raven said as he smiled and kissed his beloved wife

" And I love you my beloved." Hades said as Raven smiled and she giggled when Hellgar came in there he hopped on her lap

" Good dog." Hades said as she patted him and Pain came in there

" Hades, Zeus is here." Pain said as Panic came in there and Hades nodded

Zeus was angry and he looked at his brother. He grabbed Hades's by the collar of his caron and Raven screamed.

" Hades you married a witch and Scarlett's child!" Zeus growled and Hades looked confused

" Yes I married a witch but Scarlett had no children." Hades said as Zeus showed him Raven was indeed Scarlett's child and Zeus looked at him

" I think that broke the ice brother, Raven is your wife now I can't do anything about that but Raven is like family in the gods eyes so heaven forbid that Hermes finds out you married his daughter." Zeus said as Hades gulped and Raven didn't know who her father was

" But I thought she loved Severus Snape." Hades said as Zeus sighed and pinned his forehead

" No she didn't she used him as a cover up she loved Hermes and he loved her, Severus was the perfect man to get Hermes scent off of Raven, Hermes thought both Scarlett and his little girl were dead but I had it checked out before you married Raven she is Hermes child." Zeus said as Hades shook his head and looked at Raven

" Am not letting her go I love her Zeus I love her to death please I beg of you." Hades said with pleading eyes and Zeus sighed

" You shall remade married but when Hermes finds out it will be his choice." Zeus said as Hades nodded and Zeus left

Raven sat in Hades lap and she kissed him. Hades held her close he wouldn't let her go not without a fight. Hermes maybe her father but Hades was her husband and the father to her child.

" Hades don't worry I'll make sure we stay together forever." Raven said snuggling up to Hades and he smiled

" That's why I married you." Hades said as Raven kissed him and he carried her to the room

He ordered Pain to get food for them and after dinner. Panic cleaned up and Hades plus Raven went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Hades woke up and Raven was sound asleep on his chest. He smiled and his beloved wife's forehead. He got up and went to his throne room.

Raven just got up and went in to the throne room. Raven sat on her throne. Hades smiled at his beloved wife then Pain and Panic come in with Hermes.

" YOU MARRIED MY DAUGTHER!" Hermes said as Hades sighed and rubbed his head

" That's enough I maybe your daughter but I chose Hades I love him with all my heart and if you can't see that I want nothing to do with you." Raven said as Hermes looked at his daughter and sighed

" Well if your happy then I give Hades my blessing." Hermes said as Hades smiled and he kissed his beloved wife

" Thank you Hermes for everything ad I'll make sure if we have a boy we will name him after you." Hades said as Raven smiled and Hermes nodded

" Bye Raven take good care of my daughter Hades." Hermes said as Raven and Hades nodded

" Hermes I take care of your daughter." Hades said as Hermes left and his wife sat in his lap

" Hades the baby is kicking." Raven said as he smiled and placed his hand on her stomach

" I all my years I never felt anything more precious then a baby's kick." Hades said as he looked to his wife and she smiled

" I don't care what the baby is I just want it to be healthy." Raven said as her husband nodded I agreement and she cuddled up to him

For the rest of the day they cuddled then they ate and they got into bed were they slept while cuddling.


	8. Chapter 8

Hades woke up the next moring and Raven was still asleep. He went to his throne room and he sighed he hoped this baby will come soon. Hermes came in and smiled at Hades.

" Hades am here to check the gender of your baby." Hermes said as Raven came in there and smiled

" Dad want are you doing here?" Raven said as Hermes smiled and went to her

" Am here to check the Gender of your baby." Hermes said as Raven scowls and shakes her head

" No I want the baby to be a surprise I don't want to know." Raven said as Hermes sighed and he looked at her

" Raven please it's your first baby." Hermes said as Raven looked at Hades and Hades grabbed his wife's hand gently

" Whatever you decide hon am with you a 100%." Hades said as Raven sighed and she nodded

" Ok dad." Raven said as Hermes smiled brightly and Raven laid down on the couch

" Oh my it's twins a boy and a girl." Hermes said as Hades smiled and gave her a kiss

" Twin's." Hades said in a whisper and Raven had tears steaming down her cheek's

Hermes left and Hades helped his very pregnant wife up from the couch. He got her in the bedroom and she laid down in the bed.

" Raven I love you so much." Hades said as Raven smiled and they kiss

" I love you to." Raven said as they parted and Pain came in there

After dinner they went to bed and snuggled up against each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Hades was waiting in the waiting room of the hospital for Gods and Goddesses. Zeus all other gods and Goddesses were there. Hermes was delivering the babies and Hades was pacing in the waiting room.

" Your twins are born Hades." Hermes said as Hades ran and he got to the room

" Hey sweetheart." Hades said placing a kiss on her lips and he held his baby boy

" Herms Jr and Alexandra." Raven said as Hades smiled ad kissed his son's head

Hades got them home and he put them in the crib's he made with Pain plus Panic. Raven was I bed resting while Hades fed the twins with milk from the fridge. Hades went inside his room once the twins were asleep and he kissed his beloved wife's forehead.

"Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed that I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more." Raven sung to Hades and Hades kissed her lips passionlly

" I can't wait for what the years being us my beloved." Hades said as Raven smiled and they shared a kiss

Then Raven looked Hades with a smile and he embraced her.

" I can't believe were living my dream I've always had ever since I was a little girl." Raven said as he smiled and kissed her

" I can't believe you married me." Hades said as she snuggled up to him and he placed a kiss on her forehead

" I love you." Raven said as she was falling asleep and he smiled

" I love you to." Hades said as he cuff off the light and fell asleep

Some say love it is a river that downs the tender reed

Some say love it is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed

When the night has been to lonely and road has been to long

And you think that love is only

For lucky and the song

Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snow

Lays the sea that with the suns love becomes the rose


End file.
